Anubis Ninjin
Anubis Ninjin (アナビス・ニンジン, Anubis Ninjin) is the second Mew Mew to join Country Mew Mews. Her DNA is merged with a Bush Dog. Profile * Age: 18 * Height: 5' * Birthday: October 31st * Zodiac: Scorpio * School: Suna Academy * Grade: 12th (3rd year high school student by Japanese standards) * Blood Type: A * Affiliations: Country Mew Mews, Academy Student * DNA: Bush Dog ** Weapon: Carrot Crook ** Attack: Ribbon Carrot Wave * Hair Color ** Civilian: Dark Orange ** Mew: Light Orange * Eye Color ** Civilian: Light orange ** Mew: Dark Orange History Anubis was born and raised in Egypt, alongside her little brother and sister. Thus, she had a pretty normal life growing up. She didn't really have many friends due to her shyness as a child, but gradually as she got older and older, her shyness went away and she became more bold and courageous then she was as a child. Many people started to call her a "Prince Charming", which she didn't mind, of course. But, that started when she was in her second year of middle school and had continued on even until now. Personality Anubis is a sweet and caring young girl. As a young child she was very shy and didn't have any friends except her younger siblings, as she didn't talk to others much. Being shy, she didn't know how to interact well with them. She would often just write down what she wanted to say and show it to them rather than speaking, or she would just mutter her words, but she'd mess up often when muttering them. As she gradually got older she became more bold and courageous as she started to talk and interact more with others and eventually made a few friends in her middle school days. The other kids at her school started to even call her Prince Charming as she became more bolder, she would often save other from bullies so the other students at her school would call her a Prince Charming cause of it which not many girls did what she did. Appearance Civilian Anubis's School Uniform.png|Anubis's School Uniform Anubis's Casual Clothes.png|Anubis's Casual Clothes A girl with an average height, with long dark orange hair, light orange eyes and peach skin. When in school uniform she wears a light blue long-sleeved dress with a darker blue sleeveless cardigan and then a light blue skirt with dark blue stripes on it with dark blue thigh high socks and then brown shoes. When not in school uniform she wears a dark orange long-sleeved cheongsam shirt with a hole in the top of the shirt showing a little cleavage, dark orange shorts and then a pair of dark orange boots that go a little below the knees. Mew Carrot Mew Carrot.png|Mew Carrot As Mew Carrot, her hair turns to a light orange and eyes become dark orange as well as sprout a pair of Bush Dog ears and tail. Her outfit is a dark orange leotard and light orange loin-like cloth. she wears a dark orange fish net stocking on her left leg and then a pair of dark orange slip-on shoes. She also has dark orange garters on her arms, left thigh and a choker around her neck with the other color being light orange on them. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of Bush Dog paws on her left bosom. Abilities Weapons and Attacks Carrot Crook.png|Carrot Crook Anubis.png|Anubius God of Dead/Funerals Bush Dog.jpg|Bush Dog C6312FF1-4032-4FFB-ACD7-89DFF36BB294.jpeg|Carrot Anubis's weapon is the Carrot Crook, a crook in the shade of orange. Her attack is Ribbon Carrot Wave, in which Anubis waves her crook around as a wave of energy hits the enemy, making them drowsy and sleepy, immobilizing them. Relationships Family Nico Ninjin Being older sister and younger brother, they seem to get along pretty well. They are always together and were always together when they were younger. Despite being the younger brother, he always protected her from rude people who would bully her cause of her shyness. Upa Ninjin They are the best of siblings, being Upa's older sister they would always do sister stuff like make-up, hair, clothing etc. Upa loves her older sister and is always asking her for help with stuff such as school work or advice on something or even something at home. Mew Mews Set Ume They've met in Suna Academy, when Set first started going there. Set was about to make a mess one day in the Drama Club, but Anubis had stopped her before she could. At first they didn't get along very well since Anubis didn't like her personality. She's also the first Mew that Set meets. Their relationship is like guardian and child due to Anubis always having to watch over Set so nothing trouble happens when set gets mischievous. Thor Kuri TBA Loki Dango TBA Balder Ichigo TBA. Hades Gurēpu TBA Arachne Kyandī TBA Dionysus Wain TBA Susanoo Ringo TBA Benten Kurēpu TBA Yakushi Rāmen TBA School TBA Love Interest Mnevis When they first met, they were enemies. Though Anubis thought he was pretty childish and not very smart at first. When they had to spend the entire day together one day cause their friends set them up on a date after finding out that they both have a crush on each other, they didn't like it at all but towards the end of the date when Mnevis saved Anubis from some perverted guy from another school, which is when Anubis changed her opinion on him and that's when they confessed to each other. After confessing to each other, they started to go out despite the fact that they are supposed to be enemies. Etymology Anubis is the name of the Ancient Egyptian God of Dead/Funerals. Ninjin is translated to Carrot, which is a type of root vegetable. Trivia * The bush dog is the only living species in the genus Speothos, and genetic evidence suggests that its closest living relative is the maned wolf of central South America or the African wild dog. * Anubis's name is a reference to the mythological spirit in Egyptian Mythology, the God of Dead/Funerals. * Her last name means Carrot, which is also her Mew name. Category:Princess Mew Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Orange Mews Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Country Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Country Mew Mews Characters Category:Members of Country Mew Mews